Image capture devices (e.g., scanners, copiers, etc.) have been developed to scan or generate an image of an object and deliver the image of the object to a selected destination (e.g., a file, printer, etc.). However, the image of the object does not always arrive at the selected destination as desired by the user (e.g., the image may arrive at the selected destination in a portrait orientation but the user may desire the image to be displayed in a landscape orientation). Thus, the user must then rotate or manipulate the image using editing software, which is cumbersome and time-consuming for the user.